


Stressed Out

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Waiting for a phone call





	Stressed Out

Nervously biting his nails, Dom was walking up and down the length of his apartment. This felt just like high school all over again. Should he call Matt and ask him to come over? No, that wouldn’t be a good idea. Matt, with all his bouncy energy, would only make things worse.

Dom rounded another tour through the room. He plopped down on the couch, slouching, his right leg bobbing like he was playing some super fast hi hat thingy.

He looked at his watch, just past three o’clock. They could call until five. Two more fucking hours of this shit. What did it mean that they hadn’t called yet? H was quite at the beginning of the alphabet. Couldn’t they call in alphabetical order? Was it a good thing that it took so long? Maybe they called those who hadn’t passed first. But then again, they could just as well be calling those who had passed first. Or were they just calling randomly? Ugh, what shit was this.

Dom got up again and started pacing the room again, this time including the kitchen and bedroom in his nervous walk. He patted his pockets to see where he had left his smokes. Ah, there. Hurriedly he lit one up and took a few quick drags. He stepped out onto the balcony only to run back in again. Music, he needed music. Where had he left his headphones? He was rummaging around in some drawers, cigarette hanging from the left corner of his mouth, eye squeezed shut a bit to avoid the smoke that was curling upwards. Ah, there the bloody thing was. Now for his phone. Hm, it wasn’t in his pockets. Oh yeah, that's right, he had left it in the kitchen.

Finally he was back on the balcony, Spice Girls in his ears. Now he could take some deep drags from his cigarette and let it, together with the music, calm his mind a bit. His mind was overrunning so much with nervousness that he didn't realise that he now couldn’t even hear the phone anymore (yes, he had given them the number of his landline, for some silly reason), or anything else for that matter.

He was leaning on the railing, looking out over the sea. The sea, combined with the soothing effect of his smokes, calmed his nerves a bit. He was quite lucky to have this beautiful view. He really loved looking out over the water, and, when the wind was landwards, he could hear the sound of the waves crashing on the beach.

Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around his middle and it scared the bejesus out of him. So much so, that he let his still lit cigarette drop over the railing onto the street below.  
“Jesus fucking cunting christ. Matt, you scared me half to death,” he almost shouted since he still had his headphones on, and the music was loud, so he didn’t even hear himself talking.  
Carefully Matt took of the headphones off and laid a path of soft kisses over Dom’s cheek.  
“Ssshhh, ’s only me,” he whispered quietly while he turned Dom around in his arms. He placed one hand over Dom’s heart, the other still wrapped around his waist. He could feel Dom’s heart beating a rapid rhythm.

“Hm, you weren’t kidding when you said I scared you, were you?” Matt gently spoke. “Here, let me make up for that.” Matt moved closer to him, pushed his body up against his and wriggled one of his legs between Dom’s, slowly grinding into him while continuing the soft kisses over his jawline and down his neck.

Dom let his head drop to the side, thus giving Matt better access to his neck, his hands gripping Matt’s hips and then sliding over to his bum, softly squashing the small mounts. Matt’s right hand still lay over his heart, now starting to gently rub his pec with the base of his hand while his fingers sought out his nipple.

His heartbeat, that had just started to slow down after his initial shock, was now starting to quicken up again, his breathing getting laboured. Suddenly Matt was pulling him off the balcony, into the living room, past the kitchen and into the bedroom. It surprised Dom that Matt had managed not to bump into anything while he had walked them backwards towards the bed, with Matt usually being quite clumsy. Matt’s need to get him to the bed in one piece probably had triggered some sort of spider-sense to avoid obtrusive objects. 

When they reached the bed, Matt began to open the buttons of Dom’s shirt, plopping them teasingly slow. Every inch of skin that was exposed to the air got a wet kiss, sending shivers all over his body. Boy, Matt turned him on so much, he wanted more, and he wanted it now, but he knew better than to rush him. Besides, he knew the slower Matt would take it, the better it would be. Matt was a master at slow love. The thought alone made his skin quiver and his belly flutter with lust and anticipation.

By now, Matt had opened his shirt completely and pushed it to the sides a bit. He sat down on the bed while his hands gently explored Dom’s chest and belly. He had a heated look in his eyes and his mouth hung open just a bit. He looked like sin to Dom, pure and unadulterated sin. Fuck, he looked so hot right now, but still Dom kept from taking things further faster. Let him work his magic.

Matt looked up at him with those big, lustful blues, slowly licking his upper lip, then grabbing his lower lip between his teeth in a seductive, little smile. Dom let out a shaky breath he hadn’t known he was holding, which turned Matt’s smile into a salacious smirk. He held Dom’s gaze a bit longer and then he delved into his belly, kissing and licking and nibbling every bit of the soft skin he could reach.

Dom’s hands flew up from his sides and into Matt’s hair, pulling him closer to his body. He pulled back his head roughly and the eyes that looked up to him seemed to have filled with even more lust and love than before. God, how he loved this man, how he wanted this man.  
He sank to his knees in front of Matt. Matt’s eyes never leaving his. An eternity they sat like like that, just looking deep into each other’s eyes, chests rising and falling with their deep breathing. It felt like time had stopped, the world had disappeared and they were the only thing left, in an invisible bubble of their own.

After an infinity, the buildup of tension became too big to hold back. As if on queue, they crashed their bodies into each other and arms and lips were everywhere, squeezing tightly, grabbing, kissing, licking.

Dom carefully got up from his knees, without letting go of Matt, and maneuvered them onto the bed, covering Matt’s body with his own. Clothes were in the way, but neither of them was ready to let go off the other to do something about that just yet.

Their kisses were heated, sloppy and wet, full of passion, lust and need. But all of this was born out of love. A love that was so deep rooted that neither of them really knew where one ended and the other began. Physically, like at this moment, as well as mentally, they were one.

But now, right at this moment, they needed to be closer, they needed skin on skin.  
Dom pushed his upper body up a bit, just enough to get rid of his shirt. Getting Matt naked was a tad more difficult, though. He was wearing a tight t-shirt, which looked gorgeous on him, that had to be said, but getting him out of it, was quite an ordeal. Grunting, Dom was ineffectively trying to push up Matt shirt. He was getting so annoyed that he was on the verge of just ripping it off.

Matt took over control. He flipped them over and straddled Dom’s hips. Dom lay there, sulking. With still no skin to feel, he reached up to Matt to try getting off the shirt again. Matt batted his hands away and shook his head, a devious smirk appearing on his face. To keep him from trying, Matt crawled up a bit and trapped Dom’s hands between his legs and Dom’s body.

Ever so slowly Matt lifted the hem of his shirt. Sensually stroking the sliver of skin that was now exposed. He pushed his arse backwards, gyrating against Dom’s crotch, which was, to his chagrin, still very much covered in layers and layers of cloth.

Dom pushed his hips up with a growl, almost toppling Matt over. But today Matt seemed to have gained extraordinary motor skills which he usual lacked, so somehow he was able to stay upright.

“Uh uh uh,” he tutted, smiling sweetly at Dom.  
“Oh, for fucks sake, Matt. I know you’re the queen of slow, but can we not do that today?”  
At the mention of queen, Matt raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
“Oh babe, please, I need you. I need to feel you, touch you, taste you. Please?”

The begging had the desired effect. Matt took off his shirt, let Dom’s hands free to open his trousers and started working on Dom’s. Quickly all pieces of the offensive clothing had been removed and Dom lay on top of Matt once more. His left hand was massaging Matt’s skull, his right was stoking up and down Matt’s side as far as he could reach. His left leg lay on the outside of Matt while his right leg was sort of doing the same as his right hand, touching as much skin as possible. And his mouth was glued to Matt’s, tongues twisting and dancing around each other with a hunger as if they hadn’t seen each other for weeks.

Matt’s hands were kneading his back, leaving scratch marks at places and what would surely be bruises at others. Suddenly his legs wriggled free of Dom and wrapped themselves around his middle, fiercely grinding his hips up.

“Oh Dom, fuck, I need you”, he moaned. “I need you now. Fuck me, please?”, he added in a hoarse whisper, pushing his hips up against Dom again. Dom reached to the bedside drawer to get the lube.  
“No, Dom, no need to prep me. I want you inside of me now.” Never before had Matt sounded so needy and desperate.  
“Please Dom, I can’t wait any longer.”

And with a careful push, Dom entered Matt, who screamed in pain and pleasure at the same time, a shudder running through his body. As soon as Dom was fully inside, Matt started pumping up to him, digging his heals in Dom’s back. Dom had no choice but to follow his moves, trying to find some kind of rhythm, but it was a lost cause. Matt was already too far gone to be able to do so.

In the living room, the phone rang, and rang, and rang, but neither noticed in the thrall of both their oncoming orgasms.

 

Beep.  
“You’ve reached the answering machine of Dominic Howard. I can’t come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep.”  
Beep.

 

“Good afternoon mister Howard.It’s Alexis Rowe, from Coursera. I’m ve..”  
“Oh god Matt, Matt, Maaaaaaaaatt.”


End file.
